


Ride The Lightning

by heavvymetalqueen



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Electrocution, Erotic Electrostimulation, Human Furniture, Lightning - Freeform, M/M, Sadism, Torture, thunder boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 20:28:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7860022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavvymetalqueen/pseuds/heavvymetalqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“This is why I love you, Ivan. You get me.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ride The Lightning

**Author's Note:**

> "Genya" is a nickname/Russian intimate form for Yevgeny. :)

“M-major, sir,” said the soldier stationed at the door.

Raikov regarded him with contempt. “Yes?”

“The Colonel has said not to let anybody into his quarters, sir.”

Raikov rolled his eyes. “I’m pretty sure that doesn’t apply to me, _comrade_.”

“Y-yes of course Major, sir, but he’s, um, receiving Major Ocelot and you know how...he gets with him.”

Raikov snorted. “More reason for you to let me in. I know how to handle the Colonel.”

The soldier hesitated, and then stepped aside, saluting. “Of course sir. I apologize.”

Raikov considered shooting his kneecap out just to teach him a lesson, but he was in a good mood. He got lucky today.

The air was crackling when he entered the room, his hair instantly standing on end.

On the floor, Major Ocelot whimpered - probably the whole extent of what he could do at the moment aside from drool. 

“Looks like your meeting with the Major is over,” chuckled Raikov, stepping over Ocelot’s twitching, limp body.

“Ivan,” growled Colonel Volgin, slowly unfurling his fists and letting bullets tinkle to the ground. “Thought I had a guard outside.”

Raikov snorted and ignored him, swaying his hips as he slid closer to him. Looping his arms around his neck, he felt the residual electricity and it made his heart skip a beat - literally. “What’s he done now? Still disrespecting you?”

“Isn’t he always?” grunted Volgin. 

Raikov grinned, slow and hungry, licking his lips. “You know that if you ever feel like making the disrespect stop, nobody will ever find him.”

They both relished in the sharp intake of breath coming from the floor. Volgin finally relaxed and laughed, his big hands coming to grip his hips. “You’re the worst, Ivan.”

“I just never had the chance to know what an ocelot tastes like. I’m a curious person, is all.”

Ocelot made a tiny whine behind him. 

Raikov felt the electricity buzz warmly from his hips and up his sides. “Maybe later,” growled Volgin almost on his lips. “I’ve got more entertaining ideas right now.”

Raikov kissed him, the smell and taste of ozone overpowering his senses before his tongue and lips started to tingle. Volgin’s hands clamped on his ass, and lightning shot from his mouth to his hands, arching his back and stealing his breath.

“Sorry,” breathed Volgin on his lips, sparks crackling between them. “I’m a little worked up.”

Raikov licked his bottom lip into his mouth, and bit down. He moaned when the involuntary shock ran through him. “I can handle you,” he hissed. “Genya.”

Volgin’s hands squeezed his ass hard, and he found himself lifted off the ground, pushed back onto the closest wall.

From the ground, Ocelot cried out like a kicked dog when he got stepped on. 

Raikov laughed. “Is he still here?” He looked over Volgin’s shoulder to see Ocelot crawl into a corner, panting and shivering, eyes full of tears. “Bet he’d like a show.”

“Oh he’s getting one,” grunted Volgin, pushing Raikov’s legs around his waist and undoing his jacket, loosening his tie, popping his shirt open. 

Raikov yelped when tingling, buzzing lips pressed to his nipple. Volgin trailed a line of tiny shocks down his chest and stomach.

“I have an idea,” giggled Raikov, curling up to whisper into his ear. 

Volgin laughed loudly, letting him drop back to his feet. “This is why I love you, Ivan. You get me.”

Raikov beamed. 

“Ocelot!” barked Volgin, and Ocelot startled, his eyes wide with terror, tense as a bowstring. “On your hands and knees, now.”

Ocelot hesitated, his breath shallow and his hands shaking. 

“Didn’t you hear him?” laughed Raikov, walking to him and leaning over. “All fours. Now.”

“P-please,” whispered Ocelot; pure, absolute fear in his voice. 

Raikov kicked him in the side, and then in the ass, forcing him on his stomach. “I’m not going to say it again, Major.”

Shaking like a leaf, Ocelot pushed himself on his hands and knees.

“There’s a good kitty. Genya?”

Volgin slowly walked over, admired Raikov’s shaking, terrified handiwork for a moment, and then took a seat in the middle of Ocelot’s back. 

Ocelot choked on a scream. His elbows buckled and slammed hard on the floor. Volgin grunted, and smacked his ass, hard. Slowly, Ocelot spread his legs apart to level his back again. Blood smeared the concrete from his knees scraping heavily on the rough surface, his pants already ripping. 

“Don’t you dare making me fall,” said Volgin, low and deep with threat. 

“Y-yes sir,” sobbed Ocelot. 

Raikov shrugged his shirt off and kneeled down between Volgin’s knees, unbuttoning his coat and pushing it off. He took the zipper of his suit in his teeth and slowly, painstakingly pulled it down till the end, until Volgin’s cock bounced out to greet him. He licked a slow, torturous wet strip up the scarred shaft, stretching his mouth to fit the large head in it. 

Volgin fisted his hair, pushing into his throat as far as he could possibly go, thrusting deep and hard. 

Under him, Ocelot keened at the motion pulling him out of balance. To his credit, he did hold up. 

It was time to step up the challenge. Raikov sucked up until Volgin’s cock slipped out of his lips, and stood. 

Volgin stroked himself as Raikov kicked off his boots and unbuttoned his pants. He coyly took his time peeling them off his thighs letting him drink in that body that he knew drove him crazy.

“You’re so beautiful,” he breathed, entranced. 

Raikov hooked his thumbs in his thong and pushed it off to join his pants pooled on the floor. Volgin extended his hand to him, and Raikov took it, moving closer and leaning over to kiss him. Tingling fingers trailed on the inside of his thighs, over his hipbone. A small, warm shock hit the head of his cock, and he moaned in Volgin’s mouth. 

Thick, wet fingers pressed at his ass, tingling and forcing his muscles to relax and let them in. “That’s my good boy,” whispered Volgin on his lips, fingering him deep and releasing a zap of electricity straight into Raikov’s prostate. 

With a frustrated whine, Raikov pushed him back and straddled him, his knees sinking into Ocelot’s ribs as he scrambled for Volgin’s lap. 

Ocelot wasn’t even screaming anymore, just straining to hold them both up and panting, sweat pooling under him. 

Raikov bit down on Volgin’s shoulder when his cock pushed at him, stretching and splitting him in two. His teeth broke scarred skin and sunk into his flesh. He chewed slowly on the exposed wound as the thick cock buried itself into him, feeling filled and sated on both ends. 

“Always hungry,” growled Volgin. 

“Not my fault if you’re so delicious,” sighed Raikov, rocking in his lap, getting all of him inside him. “Think our little bed can handle some shaking?”

“He better, or he’s next.”

Ocelot tensed under them - as much as he could, anyway. 

Knees propped into his trembling back, Raikov rocked himself into a good rhythm, riding the big tingling cock inside of him, sucking on Volgin’s sparkling lips, rubbing his cock on the strong scarred stomach under him. 

“Genya,” he breathed, grinding into him. “Give it to me....”

The shock inside was like a heated punch directly at his prostate, and he screamed. Volgin thrust up into him, hitting the spot over and over again and electrocuting it with every push. 

He howled as electricity coursed through him and he hit his orgasm like a runaway train, writhing and arching and sobbing. He came down slowly, his head swimming, his legs as wobbly as the sobbing man struggling to hold them up underneath. 

He slid off Ocelot’s back, lifting himself up and slowly sliding Volgin out of himself. 

“Hey,” he grumbled. 

“Shhh,” he giggled, folding to his knees and taking him into his mouth again, sucking him hard and sloppy, his lips and tongue numb and heated with electricity. It didn’t take much for Volgin to come, flooding his mouth and giving him one last shock through the hands gripping his hair. 

Raikov pulled back carefully, without swallowing, and reached for Ocelot’s head, tucked deep between his shoulders. He grabbed for his hair, forcing his face up. He was purple with exertion, tears and sweat streaming down his face. With a smile, he spit Volgin’s come into his face, making sure to hit him in the eye for good measure. 

Ocelot made a short, choked sound and finally passed out, crumpling to the ground and bringing Volgin down with him. 

Raikov laughed, delighted. 

Volgin grumbled back to his feet, rubbing his ass before giving a half-assed kick to Ocelot’s still form. “Somebody just earned himself and his squad a week of endurance training in the jungle.”

“And what did _I_ earn myself?”

A large hand clamped on his ass. “An evening in my bed, you nasty little thing.”

“Oh boy, my favorite thing.” He glanced at the unconscious body on the floor and looked up at Volgin, fluttering his eyelashes. “Can we get somebody to take him away first? And maybe order some dinner?”

“Anything for my Ivan,” smiled Volgin, leaning down to kiss him. 

Raikov knew how to handle the lightning, and it was the best thing _ever_.


End file.
